


Glorianna

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, esp the faacio, ships but only when you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Parfait based AU.The triplets deal with grief.





	Glorianna

**Spring**

 

Spring approaches.

Lucilius sneers at the sprawling beauty of the garden, complains that the pollen is suffocating him more than the tubes shoved up his nose, bemoaning that the winter hasn’t smothered the life right out of the budding flora sprouting under the feet he would never use again.

His youngest brother pokes and preens at him just as he does the plants, but unlike these weeds Lucifer is so fond of, Lucilius has stunted in his growth, the decay of autumn covered by the pale sheets of winter’s glory.

He wonders when his final spring approaches.

 

**Summer**

 

Summer approaches, the faint taste of rain and earth in the air.

He preens his flowers, fusses over the tomatoes, culls his failed attempt at celery.

His partner kneels in the dirt with him, grimacing a touch at the cold embrace of mud on his knees through netted leggings. He doesn’t enjoy the outdoors, but Sandalphon enjoys spending time with him. Small things like this have captured Lucifer’s attention fully.

He sometimes forgets about his brother. His illness has become aggressive and Lucilius spends his days screaming for them to leave him to die. The first and last time Lucifer brings Sandalphon to meet him, a wet spring day, Lucilius hisses and spits, throwing his meal at the small man until Lucifer snaps and gives his brother an ultimatum.

His brother tells him in many words to get the fuck out.

And so Lucifer does. Lucio has yet to abandon him, but even his endless kindness is running out.

As summer leaves, the couple proudly shows off their prized tomatoes. They’re small and striped and taste acidic. Lucifer forgets his brother entirely.

 

**Fall/Winter**

 

Fall approaches.

Lucilius dies.

Few people come to his funeral.

Lucifer doesn’t. He spends the Saturday making the world’s slowest cup of coffee.

Lucio does. He realizes he’s lost a third of himself.

Lucio watches his brother be lifted into the ground, emotionally devoid, torn between caring for his brother and struggling with his deathbed behavior. His brother was never a good person, short and foul-tempered. Lucio has turned his back on the more egregious moments.

He’s tired and all he wants to do is sleep.

He envies Lucifer. He can move on, but Lucio is far too attached.

 _Was_ . He _was_ attached.

He shivers. Winter approaches and a new year does as well.

They’ve only ever had each other.

And now Lucio is worried he doesn’t even have his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! I wrote this for a flash fiction collection and thought I should share!
> 
> Yell at me>>> @irridallium


End file.
